Kishi Sentai Knightger (Alternate Version)
Kishi Sentai Knightger is Mantor98741's version of the 40th Sentai Series. It has a similar format to Gokaiger. (This version is very similar to the original article, except that the Technorangers are replaced by the Ninningers. Plot When the Trakeron Empire and their Emperor Marco da Quiroga attemped to take over the earth, all the 39 Super Sentai fougth in a battle called the 2nd Legend War where the Emperor lost his life. Like the first war, all the Super Sentai lost their powers after the battle. In a planet called Glatonia, the powers were found by the King of the planet in the form of Ranger Coins. One day, the planet was invaded by the Trakeron Empire and their new emperor Placido da Quiroga. Near to be defeated, the king sended his Daugther and other four knights to the earth with the coins to find the only miracle that can defeat the empire. However Placido planned attack the earth again to revenge his father's death and finish his last job so the princess and the four knights mission is protect the planet in the form of the Knightgers and use the powers of the 39 super sentai members with the Ranger Coins performing Armor Changes. Characters Knightgers Allies Previous Knightgers Knight Beasts *Knight Phoenix *Knight Dragon Past Super Sentai Members *Ran Uzaki (Geki Yellow) *Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) *Yayoi Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet) *Souji Rippukan (Kyoryu Green) *Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed) *Sae Taiga (Gao White) *Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) *Masato Jin (Beet Buster) *Right Suzuki (ToQ 1gou) *Kagura Izumi (ToQ 5gou) *Akira Nijino (ToQ 6gou) *Juri Nijou (OhYellow) *Ryouga Hakua (AbareRed) *Hokuto Dan (DynaRed) *Shingo Takasugi (Green2) *Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) *Sara Tokimura (Yellow Flash) *Daichi Yamagata (Black Turbo) *Sen'ichi Enari (Deka Green) *Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow) *Alata (Gosei Red) *Eri (Gosei Pink) *Groundion Headder (Gosei Knight) *Sion (Time Green) *Saburo Aoyama (GoggleBlue) *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (ShishiRanger) *Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red) *Miu Sutou-Esumi (Go-On Silver) *Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) *Saya (GingaPink) Ninningers Gokaigers Villains Trakeron Empire *Emperor Marco da Quiroga **Emperor Placido da Quiroga *Scientist Lariza *General Lucciano *Troll Warriors Jark/Zanjark *Bounty Hunter Jark *Android 40 *Ranger Coin clones Death Warriors *Shinigami *Death Soldier Kyuemon *Death Soldier Nero *Death Soldier Deboth *Death Soldier Messiah *Death Soldier Insarn Past Dark Rangers Episodes *Crussade 1: The Knights are Chosen *Crussade 2: Where did the coins came from? *Crussade 3: The Legend of the 39 Super Sentai *Crussade 4: The Yellow Cheetah *Crussade 5: Adventure Time *Crussade 6: Trouble with Dinosaurs *Crussade 7: The Dinosaur Swordman *Crussade 8: How Ninjas work *Crussade 9: The Trakeeron Brothers Calum and Malum *Crussade 10: The Dark Pirate Arrives *Crussade 11: Busters, Ready, Go!!! *Crussade 12: Playing with Trains *Crussade 13: Ole! The UAOH Agent it's here! *Crussade 14: More Dinosaurs, One Man *Crussade 15: The Revenge of a Traitor *Crussade 16: Jark and the 6th Rangers *Crussade 17: The Golden Knight appears *Crussade 18: The 6th Knight Beast, Knight Dragon *Crussade 19: Searching the Blue Swallow *Crussade 20: The Amazing Gosei Miracle *Crussade 21: Behold! The Silver Knight! *Crussade 22: The Green Time Traveler *Crussade 23: Trapped in the Past *Crussade 24: Six Knightgers, Five Goggles and one Jark *Crussade 25: Visiting the Go-On Family *Crussade 26: How to Repair Engines *MORE COMMING SOON Special *Knightger & Ninninger: The Ultimate Super Sentai Battle Movie *Kishi Sentai Knightger The Movie: Escape from the Other Dimension Category:Kishi Sentai Knightger